


A coffee date

by Subins_BabyDolphin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, BokuAka Oneshot., Cake eating races! :D, Chaotic Bokuto Koutarou., Coffee Shops, Cute, Cuties, Fluff, Happy Akaashi Keiji, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subins_BabyDolphin/pseuds/Subins_BabyDolphin
Summary: Just a cute little BokuAka story because why not 🥰
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	A coffee date

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a cute and fluffy little story I wrote because I’m bored :D. I hope you enjoy it! I’m sorry if it’s boring but oh well 🤷😃🥲 also sorry if the ending seems kind’ve rushed. I ran out of ideas in the end..🙃😐

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Akaashi woke up in his bed feeling extra tired. More than usual. Usually him and his friends always stayed up late watching movies or hanging out together. Something along those lines, he never really knew. No one did. He grabbed his phone on the nightstand next to his bed and looked at the time. His clock reading ‘8:23’ on it.

He then got up into a sitting position and rubbed his neck a little. It being a little sore from last night. Maybe he slept wrong? Maybe it’s something else? Oh well. He didn’t really think much on it. He was then about to get up when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He then looked behind him before he realized who the person was.

“Bokuto-san?” He said confusingly. The other boy, his boyfriend more say, was holding onto his Akaashi as he snuggled into his back. “Morning Agaashi~” he said as he looked up at his boyfriend. Akaashi just looked at his boyfriend still confused from his actions before his face turned into a smile and turned slightly so the he could sit comfortably while stroking his boyfriend’s bed hair.

“Good Morning Bokuto-san.” Akaashi replied. Bokuto rubbed his head more against Akaashi’s hand. Showing him that he was enjoying the strokes. Akaashi laughed a little at Bokuto before the two of them locked eyes. The two then locked into a quick but passionate kiss. Both of them shared a little giggles before Akaashi again tried to get up but failed due to Bokuto’s tough hold.

Bokuto-san, I need to take a shower” Akaashi said. Bokuto just looked at him with puppy dog eyes before placing his head back onto his boyfriend’s back, sitting there silently. Akaashi then sighed before grabbed Bokutos hands and tried to pry them off when a thought came in his mind.

“Do you wanna shower together..?” He asked shyly. It’s not like they haven’t done it before, it just rarely happened since Akaashi was more of the type of person who liked his privacy. Bokuto’s head then shot up and looked at his boyfriend’s eyes, face all flustered. Bokuto smiled widely and nodded his head vigorously.

Akaashi was still a little embarrassed at the question but not as much since Bokuto seemed to be happier now. The two both got up from the bed and got ready for the shower. Bokuto going to the bathroom to turn it on while Akaashi got their clothes and other necessities while the water warmed up.

Akaashi then set their clothes on a little countertop in the bathroom and checked the water. It felt a little hotter than what he expected, but he didn’t mind. After all the water wasn’t super hot so he thought it was fine. “Bokuto, the water is warm now” he shouted to his boyfriend.

Bokuto’s head then peaked out of the door before he stepped into the room while closing the door behind him. The two of them then began to remove their clothes piece by piece. Akaashi getting a little embarrassed after seeing Bokuto’s six pack. The two then stepped in the shower, the warm water meeting their cool skin making them shiver.

Akaashi squeezed some soap from a bottle onto his hand and started smearing it all over his body as well as Bokuto doing the same. Akaashi then stood right under the running water, letting it clean off the soap. He the felt arms go around his waist followed by a head resting on his shoulder.

Akaashi turned around and faced Bokuto, him getting a little startled when seeing his hair down. Akaashi always loved it when Bokuto had his hair down. It made him look much more attractive than what he is, especially to Akaashi. Bokuto raised his head off of Akaashi to look back at him directly.

Akaashi the used one hand to cup his boyfriends’ cheek while the other one moved some stray pieces of hair out of his face. “You should wear your hair down more often.” Akaashi said. Bokuto looked a little surprised at his boyfriend’s statement but then smiled and held the hand that was on his face and pushed his face more into it.

Akaashi smiled back at his boyfriend before Bokuto’s hand on Akaashi’s slid down and grabbed his wrist and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Akaashi gladly took it and kissed him. With Akaashi’s hands going to Bokuto’s neck and Bokuto’s going to his waist. Both wanting to get closer.

This wasn’t a kiss filled with lust or want or any kind of horny thoughts, this was a kiss filled with passion and love for one another. No tongue or anything. Just their lips meeting against one another. The eventually pulled away but their bodies remained pressed together.

They finished their shower and brushed their teeth and got dressed. Akaashi laughing a little when Bokuto got the buttons on his shirt wrong. Akaashi went back into their room and stood in front of the mirror while he dried his hair. His hand moving the white towel violently around his head.

Bokuto was doing the same as well in back. Only grabbing a hair dryer once his hair was only semi-dried. Akaashi smiled at how his boyfriend was still sleepy even after they showered. Akaashi could see from his mirror that Bokuto was putting different hair products in his head, making his hair stand up like a tower.

Bokuto seemed to notice Akaashi as well through his mirror, blushing a little before continuing with his hair. Akaashi stood and walked over to his boyfriend. Putting his hands on his shoulders as he watched him. “Bokuto-san” Akaashi said, Bokuto only humming as a response.

“Wanna go somewhere today?” Bokuto stopped drying his hair and turned around to look at his boyfriend. Bokuto’s eyes were just beaming with excitement. “Akaashi....are proposing me to a date??” Akaashi smiled at his boyfriend’s happy yet dumbfounded expression and nodded.

“But AGAAHSHI!! I’m the ones who’s supposed to do that!!” The two-color-haired boy exclaimed. Akaashi then started laughing when he started pouting. “Alright then, let’s try it again. That way you can do it this time.” He said. Bokuto then got up and kneeled on one knee and help his boyfriend’s hand. Akaashi giggling a little at the gesture.

Bokuto then let out a fake breath before starting. “Akaashi Keiji, my loving boyfriend, would do the honors’ve going out with on this pleasant morning?” Akaashi smiled at his boyfriend’s actions. “Yes.” Bokuto then got up and picked up Akaashi into a big, suffocating hug. Spinning them both making Akaashi a little surprised.

The two just stayed hugging for a little bit until Akaashi tapped Bokuto’s arm twice and Bokuto got the message as to let him down, sadly. But Akaashi making it up quickly by giving him a peck on the lips. “So” Akaashi started a little awkwardly, “Is there anywhere particular you want to go...?”

Bokuto thought for a moment before shooting up “How about that café down town!” He screamed. Akaashi thought about it. ‘It’s usually has lots of people there but it’s still always quiet. Their food and drinks’re good to. I pt wouldn’t be a bad idea’ “Ok then, let’s go there.” He said. Bokuto then shot up in the air with glee and cheered. Bringing a smile to Akaashi’s face.

The two then put their shoes on and grabbed their necessities before walking out the door. They both shivered slightly, most likely from the weather being much cooler. It was only the middle of January after all. The two locked hands and began to make their way to the little café that sat on a corner.

_  
>small timeskip<  
  
_

When the two then made it to the café they immediately sensed the much more warm atmosphere, not just in temperature but also the people there. The two found a little table near a pretty big plant that was placed strategically to match the other ones around the café.

The table they were at had a good view of the outside. The chill air with multiple couples and friends just taking and hanging out with each other. Akaashi found it beautiful. Bokuto on the other hand was just looking at his phone. Not paying any attention to the outside.

Akaashi heard the café door open multiple times but didn’t pay attention as to who was coming in.

  
“Akaashi?”

That is until he heard a familiar voice call his name. He looked at the door and to his surprise it was Kenma and Kuroo. “Kenma” he said. Sound more like a question than he thought. Hearing his name made Bokuto look up and then around in his seat to also come in contact with his best friend.

  
“KUROOBRO!!”

“BOKUBRO!!”

  
The two boys yelling made a few people in the café stare. Some scoffing at the duo and some having clueless yet happy smiles on their faces. But they didn’t care. They never do. Bokuto offered his best friend to sit next to him, which the latter gladly excepted, and Kenma decided on sitting next to Akaashi. 

The duo’s started chatting, (well.., Akaashi and Kenma were chatting. Bokuto and Kuroo were more yelling than anything), about various topics in a peacefully manner, all of them latter being interrupted by the waitress, the small lady kindly asking the boys for their orders.

Kenma and Akaashi just ordered simple drinks while both Bokuto and Kuroo ordered two one cake for each of them in a ‘race’. Kenma was most likely gonna record it just for the fun of it, which Akaashi hold so do himself but decided not to.

It was only when it was time for them to come back with the cakes that Kenma already started recording, holding the phone to where Akaashi can see the video. Kenma started a countdown while Akaashi set a timer. They decided to give them only five minutes just to make things more interesting.

  
_“three”_

_“two”_

“ _one!”_

The two boys started to gobble down their cakes as the timer went by. Both Kenma and Akaashi had little smiles on their faces as they watched their boyfriend’s and their stupid actions. They even managed to get o couple others gather around their table to watch.

Kenma continued to roll the video while Akaashi sat back in his seat while his phone was perched up against his drink. Having both a good angle of both the timer on his phone as well as the scene happening right in front of him.   
  


_‘36 seconds left’_

_’34 seconds left’_

They were getting excited. They all were. _Weelll_...., not so much of Kuroo, who was falling behind in the race. Bokuto however, was starting to get sick to his stomach from all the cake he’s shoving into his mouth. Akaashi noticed it to. You may think that Bokuto could do something like that like the back of his hand.

  
But the truth is that he has a very weak stomach when it comes to sweets.... _(unless it was Akaashi. Bokuto could eat him up all day.((if you know what I mean😛😉))_

In the end Bokuto lost. Admitting defeat due to the fact that ‘his stomach couldn’t take it anymore’ which Kumasi fun of him for. Akaashi also ended up asking Kenma for a copy of the video which made Bokuto a little upset. But Akaashi made it up to him. With kisses of course :)

For the rest of the afternoon, they _ALL_ just ‘talked’ about others things, the whole scene with the cakes forgotten, for now at least. It was only a little after an hour or so after the cake situation that Kenma and Kuroo had decided to head out. Of course both Kuroo and Bokuto were upset at that but they both had to go with it.

Once the KuroKen duo took their leave out of the café, Bokuto and Akaashi were now officially alone in there. The other people inside there already left either at their own times or when the Cake race was over. 

Akaashi looked in his lap and smiled, only to look right back up from a sudden gaze on him. His hunch was right, when he looked up there was a Bokuto with wide eyes on him from the other side of the table, staring intensely. Akaashi looked away and blushed from the action as well as did Bokuto, looking away from embarrassment from getting caught.

Once they both straightened themselves up, Bokuto cleared his throat awkwardly, signaling he’was gonna start a conversation. Akaashi smiled at him. “So uh.., what a day so far am I right??..” he asked awkwardly. Akaashi laughed a little at that. “Yeah” he said still smiling.

Akaashi liked this, being with his boyfriend was he really needed in life. It’s what makes him happy. _HE_ makes him happy. And he couldn’t ask for anything more...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


:’D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven’t updated my other stories in quite a while😃......I’ve just been pretty busy with school and other things. Plus I’m writing another story so that’s also keeping me occupied. But I’m almost done with some chapters for my other stories so don’t worry. Thanks for reading!✨🤸💕💕


End file.
